Virtual universes or virtual worlds are computer-based simulated environments intended for its users or residents to inhabit and interact via avatars, which are personas or representations of the users of the virtual universes and generally take the form of two-dimensional or three-dimensional human or fantastical representations of a person's self. These types of virtual universes are now most common in massively multiplayer online games, such as Second Life®, which is a trademark of Linden Research Inc. in the United States. Avatars in these types of virtual universes, which can number well over a million, have a wide range of business and social experiences.
Many regions within a virtual universe contain complex environments with large numbers of objects and avatars. It is possible for these virtual universes to be quite complex, with each virtual universe or region within the virtual universe having a large number of avatars, objects, texts, and scripts for desired visual and functional effects. However, crowded and/or visually complex virtual universes can make it difficult for users to identify and distinguish objects in the virtual universe. In crowded regions within the virtual universe, e.g., virtual stores, a large number of avatars may occlude the vision of users of the virtual universe as they inspect products, signs, salespeople, etc. Additionally, many avatars in one location may slow the rendering rates for virtual universe clients.